


Unexpected

by im_a_seriesholic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: A lot of ups and downs in this fic, But it's funny, Multi, you will like it, you will suffer a lit bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_seriesholic/pseuds/im_a_seriesholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: This AU is located in 2000 and Rae’s 19. She moved to New York with Chloe to follow her dream to work in the music business, as the perfect opportunity hasn’t appeared yet, she works in a bookstore. Rae loves her peaceful life in NY, but the arrival of new neighbors will change her plans a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Earning life wasn’t that easy as Rae thought. It has been over a year since she moved out from her mother’s house to live with Chloe in New York. Chloe was going to study fashion in college and Rae was fighting to get a job on the music field. While that opportunity didn’t appear, Rae worked in some bookstore that didn’t pay much, but enough for Rae’s living. She knew her mom couldn’t afford the life in New York, so she asked for her father’s help, and luckily, a friend of his owned an apartment in New York, so at least Rae didn’t have to worry about rent.

Despite the difficulties, Rae loved her life in there. She lived with her best friend who now was much more mature and responsible and had a boyfriend who only makes her happier. And she had new friends. Dylan from the bookstore, such a great guy! He was funny, sincere and a good listener. There was also Katherine, his girlfriend. As Dylan, Kath was a good laugh and great person, she moved to New York because she wants to improve her performance as an actress, so she is studying act in the same college as Chloe is studying fashion.

It bothered Rae that she couldn’t afford college, but she had an option, or go to some college that Linda could help her to pay it, or go to New York and follow her dream, well, we all know which one she choose, and she was really happy with that.

Rae was single, but as a truly romantic person, she believed that one day she’d find the perfect guy for her. In the meantime, she went to a lot of dates but no one really makes her feel interested for some more. Guys always found Rae really funny and they loved to come to the bookstore just to talk with her, and she take advantage of that and always convinced them to buy some book, because that way she would receive some extra money.

It was Saturday, and Rae had got the day off, so she decided to enjoy that day and made a whole schedule:

10 am: Wake Up

Noon: Have Lunch

1 pm: Watch the Friends marathon

4 pm: Listen the new Foo Fighters album

5 pm: Clean up her room

7 pm: Make dinner for Chloe and her

10 pm: Read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Midnight: Sleep

Unfortunately Rae’s plan was ruined. She was sleeping so deep and calm when some noises start to wake her up. Sound of doors opening and closing, people talking and furniture’s being dragged were making Rae feel really annoyed. She slowly closed her eyes and looked to the clock: 7 AM!

“Bloody Hell” Rae cursed. She couldn’t believe that in her day off the neighbors decided to re-decorate the whole house and make some samba party that fucking early! She put her robe and went to Chloe’s room to see if her friend also had waked up with the noise. 

\- Chloe, did you hear those noises? Fucking neighbors! It’s Saturday for God’s sake! People want to sleep! We should go there!

\- Oh sweetie, I’m still sleeping, go there by yourself please? I came home three hours ago and I can’t even think the possibility of getting out of my bed right now. Please, Rae??

\- Jesus! Fine, I’ll go there, but if I didn’t come back in ten minutes comes to see what happened to me. We don’t know who these neighbors are! But a question, where the noise comes from?

\- It comes from the front door apartment. Mr. Specter move out last week and now the new neighbors are coming.

\- Well, bad way to start!

Rae not even changed her clothes, she went directly to the front door apartment and rings the doorbell, but no one answer it. So Rae tried again, but the same thing happened. When she was about to give up, two guys appeared in the end of the hall. One was tall, blond, used glasses and wore some orange t-shirt and jeans. The other one was smaller, had brown hair, and wore an Oasis t-shirt and jeans. The two of them were really handsome, but when they were coming to her direction she knew who they were, the fucking loudly neighbors!!

\- Hiya, can I help you? – The blond one asked.

\- Hi, yes, I think you can. So I live on the front door… - Rae was talking but the other one interrupted her.

\- I’m sorry, but who are you again? – She was pissed! They woke her up in a Saturday and now he didn’t let her talk and demanded to know who she was? Who the fuck he thinks he is?

\- I was about to say when you interrupted me! – His face changed, now he was upset, Rae liked to know that – I live on the front door apartment and your little move in on bloody 7 am wake me up! Look I’m not even asking you to stop it and come back later, but please, make it quieter? My mate and I are trying to sleep, we worked the whole week and we need to rest, just like the others neighbors from the building!

\- I’m really sorry. We didn’t want to ruin anyone’s rest. We promise to make this quitter! – The blond guy said. He seemed to be nice really, the opposite of the person who Rae assumed to be his roommate. – Aloud me to introduce ourselves, my name is Archie and this is Finn.

\- Nice to meet you, my name is Rae. And I could introduce you my roommate but she passed out in her bed. Anyway, if you see someone named Chloe around, it’s her. But now I will try to sleep again, please, remember of your promise!

\- You bet, Mae! – Finn said with a boring look and a sarcastic voice.

\- It’s Rae.

\- As in Raymond?

\- As in Rachel!

\- Well, whatever! We will keep the volume down, isn’t that what you want? – God, she wanted to kill him “SUCH A PRICK” she thought, but instead of arguing, Rae just said:

Yes, this is exactly what I want! – She turned back and slammed her door "That guy is such a dickhead! Who he thought he was to talk to her like that?" Rae was really mad, and now she even wasn’t sleepy anymore. That knobhead had ruined her morning. 

~~~

Rae decided that she wouldn’t let Finn ruin her day, so she decided to do something that she didn’t do in ages: go to Central Park to listen to music, read and breathe some fresh air. She went to her bedroom and chose a red dress at the knee and V-neck and a nude sandal. Rae remembered of those days where she couldn’t even wear a skirt without some legging pants underneath it. But now Rae has self-esteem and really appreciates the way she looks. And she didn’t care that people could look to her scars, because that reminded her that she survived and now she was better and her scars were just past.

She combed her hair and put some make up. Not to exaggerated, but Rae learned through the years how a little of vanity can be good to someone. Some way she felt more confident with herself and she liked this feeling. She went through Chloe’s room to warn her about her leaving, but as Chloe just mumbled something, Rae left a note saying where she was. When she was leaving the building she heard someone calling her name, it was Archie.

\- Rae, so I just wanted to apologize again, I’m really sorry Finn and I ruined your rest. I’m glad at least we didn’t wake up Chloe! Anyway, I know we really don’t met each other, but Finn and I have a pub named No Garbage it’s two streets across, and I wanted to invite you girls to come in tonight. The first round it’s for the house!

\- Thanks Arch, this is so nice! I will definitely talk to Chloe about it and if she agrees, we’ll be there tonight! And don’t even bother about the move in incident, it turned out to be really good, because I decided to go to Central Park and spent some really quality time in there instead of just be laying down at my bed in my house.

\- Well, I’m glad that you decided to enjoy the day Rae. Have a good time at Central Park and I hope I’ll see you tonight!

\- Bye Archie, thanks and count with that!

~~~

When she got in there, she decided to come to her usual tree and started to read her book but the day was so beautiful that she decided to lay on the grass and just look around her “God, nature is so beautiful” she thought, and she couldn’t think in another way to spend her morning. Rae was just resting when a dog came running in her direction and she realized when it was too close. Her only reaction was to close her eyes and expect for the worse, but the dog was just a pug, so he didn’t bit her or hurt her, he just licked her face a little bit. But he stopped when he heard a whistle and Rae thank God that the owner of this cute creature were there, otherwise she would have to leave him to her apartment and put up a very nervous Chloe fighting with her why she brought a pet to their home. The man came in and took his dog.

\- I’m so sorry lady, he escaped the leash!

\- Oh, no problems! I love dogs! I was just afraid he would bit me or something, but then I saw how cute he is.

The man was now laughing and Rae didn’t know why, but the only thing she knew was that he was kind of pretty. He was tall, tanned and had a brown hair. He was wearing a navy blue shorts and a black t shirt. He had an athletic body and was really pleasant to look. The man stopped laughing and said:

\- I hear this a lot of people. Can I seat here with you or are you expecting someone? – Rae didn’t expect that. Maybe she really should thank the new neighbors for their early move in.

\- Yeah, of course!

\- By the way, my name is August! Yours?

\- Nice to meet you August, my name is Rae!

They kept talking about an hour but August needed to go, because he still was going to work that day, but he didn’t leave without giving Rae his number. She felt like he was a good person. In this little time she discovered he was divorced, a little bit older than her (He was 27 and she was almost 20), worked on a public relation agency and was partner in a business with some friends. He was the kind of person that Rae wanted to be friends with, but she felt like he actually wanted some more with her. She decided to read a little more, but when her stomach rumbled with hunger, she knew it was time to go home and proper eat something. Another thing that had changed over the years, Rae now takes care of her health better, and that includes eat more healthy things.

She went home and found Chloe and Philip (her boyfriend) cooking the meal for them. They were both so happy. Rae couldn’t believe how this relationship had helped Chloe to get through her insecurities and finally be happy and forget all about the shits in her past.

\- Hey babe, how was the ride at the park? – Chloe asked.

\- Hiya, Rae! – Philip said.

\- Hello! It was great! I really should do it more often! I felt such a peace been in there looking at the nature. And also, I met a guy in there.

\- WOW! – Chloe and Philip said together.

\- What? – Rae asked pretending that she didn’t expect this reaction. With this two everything turned out in a big deal.

\- Talk more about it! – Chloe said like they were back to being teens and gossiping about some new cute guy from school.

Rae told them everything she knew about August but that she didn’t fancy him that way. He just wasn’t her type, too easy to be read.

\- Chloe, remember the neighbors that I had to argued with them this morning? – Rae explained the whole story just to check if Chloe was really awake when she talked to her.

\- Yeah, why?

\- One of them, Archie, or as I like to say, the nice one, invited us to go to their pub tonight. I said to them that I would talk to you first.

\- Of course, let’s go. Maybe that way we find some new friends. I’m in! Philip? – Chloe asked to know if her boyfriend would come along.

\- Of course! Let’s hang in there tonight! – Philip said all excited.

While they were cooking, Rae started to set the table to lunch. Yeah, she really loved her life in New York with her friends. She missed her family of course, but Lincolnshire wasn’t for her. Rae was a free bird who had the need to fly and that wasn’t possible there.

~~~

Finn was helping Archie to unpack their things on the apartment. Now they were extremely careful to don’t make so much noise because of the angry neighbor.

\- She overreacted, Archie! You’re not going to convince me otherwise! – Finn insisted on the subject. He couldn’t understand how Archie somehow liked her. – She was really rude!

\- Was she the only person rude Finn? You even let her speak for fucking sake! You two overreacted! But at least I talked to her and we’re fine. Also, I invited her and her roommate to the pub. We can’t get into a fight with new neighbors.

\- You did what? – Finn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He spends the last two hours saying how he had disliked the new neighbor and Archie just invite her to their pub? Great! Now she knows where they work too.

\- Look, maybe this way you two can get along and put this whole incident in your past. Come on Finn, don’t be a dick about it.

\- I’m not been a dick, I just don’t understand why you want to be friends with her, that’s all! If you want that, okay, but don’t put me in the middle of it!

\- Fine, Finn! You don’t even have to talk to her. Is that better for you?

\- Much better!

Finn didn’t understand why, but the new neighbor had let him really irritated. The only person who let him really pissed that easy was his ex-girlfriend Laura. Unfortunately, their relationship hadn’t ended up that well, but he still could remember some good moments. He heard some noise in the hall and went to look at the peephole to see who were. He saw Rae looking for her keys to enter in her apartment “she is so different from early today. She has such a beautiful legs! God, look at that perfect ass! Her hair is really beautiful” He was so lost and concentrated in his thoughts that he couldn’t even hear Archie calling his name.

\- Fuck you Finn, I’m here calling you for almost five minutes and you’re just looking at the peephole. What the hell is so interesting on that? – Finn could feel his face blushing. He was caught peeping the new neighbor, the one he was cursing a few minutes ago.

\- God Archie, you scared the hell out of me! There is nothing, okay? I just heard some noise and went to see if it was someone coming here, but wasn’t.

\- Who were then?

\- No one. – Archie looked confused.

\- You spend this whole time looking to nothing? I doubt it! – Archie ran over Finn to see what he was hiding and for Finn’s luck, Rae had already entered her apartment. – God, you’re really crazy!

\- That’s what my doctor said! – He was trying to change the subject, but he knew Archie didn’t believe him. – Come on, let’s finish unpacking this!

\- Well, that’s why I was calling you at first place!

Archie continued to argue alone how the apartment was still a mess and they wouldn’t finish it on weekend and the only thought in Finn’s mind was Rae’s butt “God, you look like a fucking creep” he thought about himself, but he couldn’t avoid thinking about it. Well, she might be pretty, but he still couldn’t stand her personality. He knew deep down this was just some bullshit that he needed to tell himself, because she actually had mixed his feelings a little bit, but he would never admit it to Archie.

~~~

Finn and Archie were already at the pub organizing everything to open the place when their friend and partner came up.

Hello, Gus! I think you’re a little late, don’t you? – Finn asked sarcastically, because he knew that Gus was always late. He was already used to it.

August was their friends since they came to New York three years ago. They were neighbors and after a little chat, they found out they had a lot in common. He was older than the two and had a career on the PR business, which actually help them when the three decided to open a pub and needed a loan.

\- Sorry, mate! But if it’s some consolation, I met a really nice girl, that’s why I’m late! Can you believe that when Potter saw her at the park he ran towards her and licked her face?

\- It doesn’t really! Of course I believe it! You trained your dog to this when you want to talk to some girl and don’t have an excuse to it. – Finn said. All their friends knew August’s move.

\- What? Who told you this? Archie? Whatever, we still have this whole pub to set up.

\- Couldn’t agree with you more, Gus! – Archie said. – Gossip later, work first!

\- Okay, mom! – Finn and Gus said together to mock Archie. He always gets pissed when they do it, but they don’t care, because that it’s true. Without Archie their life would be a mess.

\- You two really look like a kid! I don’t know why I even bother. – Archie said before going to the kitchen.

They laughed because Archie always say this but when they realized, there he was looking out for them. He really was like an older brother. One time last year, Archie traveled for a week to visit his parents after the two insisted that they could handle the pub and all the obligations. That was the worst week for the establishment (financial speaking) of the year. 

While Finn was arranging the drinks on the shelf he remembered that tonight Rae and her roommate were coming to the pub and a wave of anxiety hit him. Of course, what he didn’t know is that Rae was the new love interest of his friend.

~~~

It was 9 pm when Rae, Chloe and Philip were arriving to the pub. Rae was full of energy and she wanted to drink and have fun the whole night. She loved to hang out with Chloe and Philip. The two of them always make everything funny and easy. And that was exactly what she needed on her day off. When she entered the pub her first instinct was to look for Archie, but the only one she could find was Finn. She didn’t want to talk with him, so she looked for a table herself and sit.

Unfortunately there was no way she could avoid him the whole night, so she decided to go to the bar (where he was) and buy some beer for her and her friends. When she finally take the courage to go there and pretend that they haven’t argue early that day, someone bumped at her and almost spill a full tray of beer on her.

\- God! I’m so sorry! – The man said. When he turned out and looked at her she recognized him. He was the guy from the park! – Wait a minute! Rae? Is that you? – Gus asked, surprised that he had met the sweet girl from earlier again.

\- August? Jesus, what are you doing here? – She said surprised. What a small world, she couldn’t believe that they have met twice in a day.

\- I work here. This is the establishment that I have with my mates!

\- No fucking way? You’re friends with Archie! – She said excited – And Finn… - her voice dropped a little bit “Why cool people are friends with him?” she thought.

\- Yeah, how do you know them?

\- They are my new neighbors! Archie told me to come here tonight and know the place, but I would never think you’d be here too! Such a small world!

\- Right? What do you and your friends wanna drink? First round it’s on me!

She told him the orders and turned around to sit on the table again. Chloe and Philip were looking at her with a confused look on their faces.

\- What was that about? Who is he? – Chloe asked.

\- He is the guy from the park. The one I told you about earlier! Remember?

\- ‘Course I remember! He is really hot Rae! Go for it! – She said all excited ignoring Philip’s look.

\- Despite doesn’t think this guy is hot – Philip said – because I’m so much more than that, I agree with Chloe! You should give him a chance! He is even gonna buy the beverage for us! – He said like he was selling some product.

\- He is nice, I agree with you – Rae said – but I don’t actually believe he is my type. For now, I can only see him as a friend.

The three of them changed the subject when they saw August coming. He sat on the table with them and started to introduce himself. Ten minutes later they were all laughing and talking and Rae decided to get some beer, since she was the only one who had finished it. She had forgotten who were at the bar, so she couldn’t disguise her face when she saw Finn. The two of them kept looking for each other for a few seconds when he decided to break the silence.

\- What you want? – He asked. But he was different, she noticed. He wasn’t so angry anymore.

\- A beer, please?! – She was polite, because she really wanted to left the whole argue behind.

\- In a second! – He said and went to the fridge to catch it. He came back. – Here!

\- Thank you! – She was about to leave when she decided to say something. – Finn? – He looked at her - I’m sorry for earlier, I was in a bad mood.

\- There’s nothing to excuse, Mae! I overreacted a little bit! – She could hear the teasing in his voice when he said her name wrong. But that wasn’t what surprised her. Before he went to answer the other client, he winked at he and gave her a little smile. “FUCK! DID HE JUST WINK AT ME? WHAT’S YOUR GAME FINNLEY?”

She came back to her friends thinking that she was insane and that he hadn’t winked at her. That everything was some crazy illusion of her head. Sometimes through the night she could feel that he was staring at her, just like the feeling she had when she was looking for the keys of the apartment earlier. But she couldn’t believe it, because what reason he would have to do that?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! First I want to apologize with you for taking so long to write it. I was with a little of difficulty to find a way to the story and manage my life outside tumblr, so it was really hard to find some time to do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if you can, answer me: Who would you choose: Finn or August?

Two days had passed since that fun night at the pub. Rae suspicions were truth now. August asked her out for a dinner that night. She tried to say no, but he was really persuasive and there was no other option rather than yes. They will go out tonight after Rae get out of her job, since she was there, she would take some tips with Dylan, her friend from the bookstore.

\- Dylan, did you know you and Kath were meant to be a couple when you first met? – She was full of doubts since she said yes. Because she really liked Gus, but he wasn’t her type of guy, but she was scared that maybe she was thinking too much like a movie character.

\- Yes, definitely! Since I saw Kath on that Club I knew she was special, it’d difficult to explain, because this things you just feel. Why you asked me that, Rae? 

\- I have a date tonight with this amazing guy, August, but I can’t shake the feeling that I don’t like him like that. I know we can be best mates, but a couple? I just don’t believe on it!

\- Sweetie, you know how much I want you to find you’re the one, but sometimes you just need to give a chance to a nice person. Maybe Kath haven’t fell the way I feel for her that night, even though, she gave me a chance and we are together ever since. Give this guy a chance, have fun on this date and after that, make a decision! – Rae understood Gus point of view and decided he was right. Maybe she should give Gus a chance! Don’t people say that love grows with time?

\- You’re right Dylan. I should give Gus a chance. He is an amazing guy, if nothing goes right, at least he will be a good laugh tonight.

\- You’re damn right Rae Rae!

They go back to work and now Rae felt better. She really should give a chance to this guy. He is incredibly funny and was really handsome, so why not? 

~~~

Rae went to her home, took a bath and now was in a big fight to figure out which clothes she should wear, a black simple dress at the knee with a red lipstick or a black skirt with a white t-shirt? She decided to go with the dress, a black high heel shoe, red lipstick and a simple make up in the eye. She decided to leave her hair loose and curled. She went to Chloe’s room to see if her friend approved the outfit.

\- Chloe, what you think of this outfit?

Chloe dropped her book and looked at Rae. She opened her mouth not believing that her friend was smocking hot. And say to Rae:

\- Jesus! You’re fucking hot Rae! I thought you even liked August that much! You will give the guy a heart attack! – Chloe laughed still not believing how well dressed Rae was.

\- Seriously? This is good? I was so insecure about this outfit, it’s so you and not me!

\- You’re gorgeous babe! And you still haven’t answered me, what changed about the way you felt about Gus?

\- Nothing, I was talking with Dylan about it and he told me that I should give the guy a chance! That I could start to like him…

\- I’m glad to hear this Rae! I hope you two have fun tonight!

\- Thanks sweetie! Wish me good luck!

\- Good luck! Go there and make someone fall in love for you!

\- Okay, let’s not go that far!

Rae closed the door of Chloe’s room and decided to wait for Gus on the sidewalk since it was almost the time they had combined. The night was really beautiful and Rae started to look at the stars and imagining how big the universe was and how our lives seem to be nothing compared to it. She was really focused when a whistle take her out of her trance. She prepared herself to look with a nervous face to whoever was whistling to her when she saw Finn.

Since that day on the pub they haven’t talked that much, only “good morning”, “good night” or “hello” when they bumped in each other at the hall. These little interactions always make Rae feel nervous since the winked at the pub. But she couldn’t keep staring at him, she needed to say something.

\- Hiya! What are you whistling at?

\- You! Of course! I’m sorry, but I need to say that you look great tonight!

\- Oh, thank you, Finn! – She was trying to keep it cool, but the nervous of been around him was getting bigger. “DID HE SAY I LOOK GREAT TONIGHT? DID HE WHISTLE AT ME? THIS GUY WILL KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS!”

\- Are you going out with Chloe?

\- No, actually I’m going out with…

August show up and stopped in front of Finn looking to Rae. We starred at her for a couple of seconds till say something.

\- I need to say that the guy who is going out with you tonight is really luck! Oh, wait! It’s me! – Rae laughed awkwardly, because she still could feel Finn’s eyes staring the whole situation – Rae, you look amazing!

\- Thanks, August! I was waiting for you and talking with Finn … - When Rae looked where Finn was she found no one – He was just here! I swear I’m not crazy!

\- You’re not crazy, Finn just enter the building. Let’s not worry about him! Can we go to our date?

\- Yes! Of course, let’s go!

They entered August’s car and went to the restaurant. He had chosen this one because it was his favorite place to eat in the city. It was an Italian place that a friend had recommended to him when they met, since then August always comes here when he wants to take someone special on a date. Of course Rae didn’t know that.

They laughed the whole night! Gus really was a funny person! He had been through all kind of embarrassing stories. Since falling of the stairs in his first day of work till be obligated to sing on a wedding reception because he lost a bet to his friends.

Rae appreciated his company, he was a nice person. She felt comfortable because he hadn’t tried any kind of moves on her. And she even thought that maybe this wasn’t a date, maybe he just wanted to know her better.

They left the restaurant and he was leaving her to her house. He stopped the car in front of the building, looked to her and said:

\- Rae, I really loved our date! It was so funny!

\- Me too Gus! I learned a lot of stories about you!

\- Do you think we could do this again?

Rae knew she had to tell him the truth. That they couldn’t work, because she just saw him as a friend.

\- Gus, I really like you, I do! It’s just that I don’t see you as my boyfriend! I love to spend some time with you and talk to you, but I think it’s just this, you know? I’m really sorry, but I think we should remain friends only…

It was done! She told him all she felt since the beginning. Maybe even when you know people better you don’t feel the connection, it’s just not meant to be… Some people can start to love the other with time, but Rae didn’t believe that, she still wanted her love story, just like in the movies!

\- Look, since the beginning I knew you didn’t like me that way, but Rae, I really think you’re special and I’m not gonna give up on you. I’ll keep trying and when you feel like it’s the time to give me a chance, I’ll be here. No matter what you say, I’m not giving up!

Rae knew that arguing with Gus about this wouldn’t leave her anywhere, so she just said good night and entered the building. When she was on the elevator the fear of losing a new friend hit her. He was really nice and despite that, if August decided that he didn’t want to keep the friendship with her, maybe Archie and Finn decide to do the same. All this thoughts was making her really confused and when she thought she was gonna collapse the elevator arrived on her floor. She entered her house and even bother changing her clothes. She just went to her room, lay down on her bed and slept.

~~~

Finn was coming to his place when he saw Rae on the sidewalk of their building. She was stunning! Even more beautiful than the day she was with that red dress. Finn couldn’t just ignore her and enter he needed to talk to her. Since that day in the pub they haven’t much opportunity to talk properly. Finn was swamped with work on No Garbage and he didn’t have time even for sleep and eat correct. Despite that, other thing was bothering Finn, the fact that one of his best mates was actually into Rae as well. Since August divorced he always was trying to find a true love, someone that make him forget about his ex-wife, so he didn’t think that he had the right to muddle a possible love story. So he decided that he wouldn’t get in the middle of them, because even if confuses his mind and feelings a lot, he has just met her. Maybe this was just a physical attraction.

He decided to talk with Rae, but he liked to tease her too, so instead of just say “hi” he whistled at her, to show her that he did think she was sexy tonight. He watched the way she turned ready to scold whoever was doing that, but when she saw him her face was different. It was almost like she was surprised that he was the one doing that. He thought he had given her a few signs that he find her pretty.

They started to talk and Finn just couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t interested on her. Because he really was, all that things that annoyed him when they first met now seems like haven’t even exist on first place. The truth is that he wanted to kiss her right there on the street, but he knew he couldn’t do that, not to his mate.

When Rae was about to answer his question August shows up and start talking to her, like Finn wasn’t there. He was pissed “So that’s why she is all well-dressed? Because she is gonna go out with fucking August? Fuck! She must really like him!”

He didn’t think twice, he entered his building and went direct to his apartment. He needed to calm down and forget about her, because he even knew her right and she was already messing with him. He knew what he needed for tonight. He grabbed his phone and dial Amanda, a girl who was always ready when he needed her.

\- Hi, Amanda! It’s Finn, do you wanna come over?

\- Hmm, since you moved you haven’t called me, I was already thinking you had lost my number.

\- Never! So is this a yes or no?

\- Yes, in twenty minutes I’m there!

Finn wanted to stop meeting Amanda just to hook up, but he needed a distraction tonight, and well, she was the perfect one. 

~~~

Rae woke up that morning with a little headache, but she couldn’t stay in her bed for that long, she needed to work. She got up, took a shower and put her uniform, a black slacks and a white polo shirt with the logo of the bookstore. It was really simple, so she liked.

She was already late and couldn’t have breakfast, so she decided to drink some coffee on her way to work. She was closing the door of her apartment when she saw Finn and some skinny blond girl leaving his apartment and going to the elevator as well. She was a little jealous “After he said all those things to me he just hooks up with this girl? Maybe the first impressions is the one that counts, maybe he is a dickhead!” and couldn’t stop thinking about it. They haven’t notice her, because they were talking and she was walking slower, but when the elevator comes, there was no other way. She would have to talk with them!

\- Hello, good morning! – She was so polite that even she believed on her. Finn looked at her and made a scared face, like she was the only person he didn’t want to meet now.

\- Hi… Rae! Umm, this is Amanda, just a friend! – He told her that like he owned her an explanation or something.

\- Hi, I’m Amanda or you can call me “just a friend”, it’s your choice really! – She said that annoyed and enter to the elevator with an angry face. Rae liked the way Finn introduced the girl, but she knew this had been a dick move of him.

\- Hi, Amanda! Nice to meet you! Don’t care about Finn. He is always a dick like this! – She said that as an attempt to make the girl feel better and just to see Finn’s reaction. Contrary what she thought, he keep quiet and press the button to the ground floor.

It was like they were on the elevator for ages, the room filled with an awkward silence. When they finally came to the ground floor Amanda and Finn left first and the girl said something on his ears and give him a short kiss. “Well, I don’t think they are just friends after all!” Rae was already running to the subway when she heard a car’s horn. It was Finn offering her a ride. She really didn’t want to accept, but she was really late and that way she would come sooner.

She entered the car, put the seat belt and start looking out the window. But if he was going to take her till her job, they needed to start a conversation. Unfortunately the only topic Rae thought was the worst one!

\- So, what’s going on with you and Amanda?

~~~

He didn’t know how to answer that. Because of Amanda’s kiss it was clear that they weren’t just friends, but tell Rae that she was only a hook up wasn’t gonna sound good. So he decided the best answer he could give to her.

\- Nothing, we’re just friends with benefits… you know… - He said that on the attempt that she decided to just end this subject. “Why she is asking me this? I wasn’t the one on a date yesterday”

\- Oh… I see! – He notice a little jealous on her voice – She seems to be nice!

\- Yep, she is! – Finn wanted someone shouted him on the head over keep talking about Amanda with Rae. So he decided to give her a little of her on poison – How was your date with August?

\- My date? It was nice… He is a good laugh! – He could see Rae’s face turning red. “She is embarrassed! Does this mean they had sex? FUCK!”

\- Really! Where did he leave you? – He needed to know, so he started a little investigation.

\- Some Italian Place. It’s his favorite in town, he said a friend recommended! – “He left her on the place that HE recommended years ago? FUCKING BASTARD!!”

\- I know where it is. I was the friend! – Then Finn remembered. Gus only takes girls to this restaurant when he thinks they are important. “GOD! I need to stay away from Rae!”

\- Really? It was you? Why didn’t he tell me this? Anyway, it was nice!

\- No idea, maybe he knew you would be so interested that was going to keep talking about me the whole night… - He teased her a little bit, but he gave her a smile to show this was just a joke. He needed to be more careful now.

\- You wish Finn! When comes the day that my only pleasure is to talk about you then you can just punch me on the tits! - She laughed of her own words and Finn could avoid look at her. She had such a beautiful smile! Suddenly her smile turned into a scared face and she yelled – FINN, LOOK OUT!!

He almost ran over a dog. If Rae hadn’t warned him that poor dog would die because he was staring his mate’s girlfriends.

\- JESUS! I’m so sorry Rae! I was distracted! God, what a fright!

\- Calm down Finn, you need to calm down! You didn’t run over the dog! He is fine on the other side of the street! Now count till ten and take deep breaths! 

He couldn’t believe how easy she was capable of making him feel calm so fast. He did what she said and now he was much better. He waited a few seconds and started to drive again. Unfortunately he couldn’t keep asking about her date, because the moment had passed, so they just talked about Archie, the pub and music a little bit. He left her on her job and went back to his apartment. He had just left the building to go to the bakery, but since he had seen Rae, he decided to take her to work.

When he arrived Archie had left a really angry note: “Hi, Finn! This is your roommate Archie! As I was hungry and you never come back with the food I decided to go to a bakery by myself and eat there! I see you tonight at the pub. At least I hope you had come back till there!”

He had totally forgot about Archie, but what he could do? He was fucking curious to know about Rae and August’s date. In the end, he was only more disappointed. The way she said, apparently their date had gone pretty well.

At least now he knew he needed to back off.

~~~

Rae come her home later than usual. She was really tired. The day on the bookstore was really hard. They made a big sale and looks like every citizen of NY had decided to buy a book. Not even mention the whole conversation with Finn that morning. It was like she was jealous and he was jealous and both of them were stupid. But she didn’t believe he care about her date with Gus, why would he care when he had a beautiful skinny blond in his bed whatever he wished? “I need to stop being so naive!”

She just wanted to go direct to her bed and sleep like there was no work tomorrow, but instead that she had to face Chloe who wanted to know everything about her date. Rae told her everything and Chloe just loved the fact that Gus said he wouldn’t give up of her. Chloe even hided anymore, she totally wanted Rae to end up with August. Of course Rae didn’t say anything about her recent feelings for Finn.

She didn’t know how, but in the end of the conversation they had combined to invite Dylan, Kath, Philip, Archie, August and Finn to a pizza night. Chloe was really excited about the new friends and wanted to know them better. Chloe said that Rae should invite Finn, Archie and Gus and she had no choice except do it.

She went to the guys’ apartment but there wasn’t anyone in there. Of course she had forgotten they had a pub and actually worked at night mainly. She decided to get rid of the assignment and called the pub.

Archie answered and she gave him the message. He said they could go only Wednesday, because it was the calmest day at the pub. Rae confirmed with Chloe and she agreed with the day.

With everything done, Rae took a bath and went to her bed. The only thing she could remember the other day when she woke up was her dream with Finn. She dreamed they were on Central Park walking holding hands. They lay down on the grass and he turned to look into her eyes and slowly kiss her. She knew she wanted this! She wanted Finn! She couldn’t say he was the one, but one thing she knew: he was really special. As her mum always said: Quiet, kind special people come around once in a lifetime!

~~~

Rae’s day was pretty much normal. She was working on the bookstore as usual and talking with Dylan. The phone rang and someone yelled saying this was for her. She answered the phone and was really surprised when the person on the other side of the line was Gus.

\- Rae, hi! How are you?

\- Hey Gus! I’m fine thanks. Listen I’m working so I can’t take too long…

\- I know, don’t worry. That’s why I want you to accept have lunch with me.

\- Gus, I already told you… - When she would finish the sentence Gus interrupted her.

\- Look, it’s not about that I want to talk. Remember you said you biggest dream was to work with music? I might have found something for you!

\- WHAT? – She screamed forgetting she was at work. Then she lowered her voice and continued – Please, tell me you’re not joking with me?!

\- I’m not, seriously! Lunch?

\- Okay! Meet me on the bookstore at noon!

She and Gus went to a fast food near the bookstore to talk. Rae was really excited, since his phone call she couldn’t stop thinking about it! Maybe this was her big opportunity! She really wanted this to be true!

\- So, you told me you might some opportunity of work, I’m all ears!

\- I do have! Remembered how you told me you met Archie and Finn? And in your schedule of you day off, one topic was listen to a band’s new cd?

\- Yes, of course! Why?

\- The firm I work has Foo Fighters as a client. And there is a rumor they need someone to help them on the tour. Basically organize the schedule, make hotel rooms reservations and talk to the producers of the festivals they play and etc. I know this isn’t exactly what you want, but maybe this can be a start right?

\- FUCK! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! I WILL WORK TO FOO FUCKING FIGHTERS? EVEN IF I HAD TO CLEAN THEIR FLOOR I WOULD SAY YES!

\- Do you want then?

\- OF COURSE I WANT! GOD, I LOVE YOU AUGUST!

She jumped into August and gave him a big and tight hug. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was! Her dream was finally coming true! She needed to call her mum and Chloe and spread the good news. August gave her the phone of the person she should talk to accept the job, she really just needed to say yes, because Gus had already convinced them that hire Rae was the best thing they could do.

They finish their lunch celebrating the good news and Rae went back to work. When she gets home the first thing she will do is to call their manager. Life was too good! Nothing could ruin her day.

When she got home she called Steve and said she would accept the job. He started to explain everything she would do, how much she would receive and how long she would be away from her house. When she turned off the telephone the realization hit her: “Six months? Fuck this is a lot of time!”

But she knew this was a one time opportunity and she couldn’t say no. She started to think about her mum, Chloe, Dylan, Kath, Archie, August, the work on the bookstore and Finn.

If she didn’t have a chance with him even seeing him every day, imagine being six months away? The best she could do was to forget about him and focus on her work! She would tell the gang everything tomorrow on the pizza night!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know it has been a month since I updated this fic and I’m so sorry, I was in a writers block moment and it was really hard to write this part. Pardon me for grammar errors, I didn’t re-read this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part, I hope next chapter doesn’t take that long to be finish :)

The girls invited all their friends for the pizza night. Rae was anxious to tell everyone about her job. It wasn’t like she wanted to travel abroad for six months with this band and be without her friends and family for months, but maybe this way she had a real shot to get into the music business.

Everyone started to come to their house and their TV room was starting to be small for all their friends. Chloe and Philip were planning a couple’s travel with Dylan and Kath and Rae was talking with the boys about the pub.

During the whole night Rae realizes that Finn is more distant of her. She couldn’t remember have done anything to him recently that could possible justify this behavior. While her relationship with him was awkward, it seems like August gave up hitting on her. She couldn’t imagine what changed his mind from day to night, but she was thanks for.

August called her to come with him in the kitchen and Rae follows him. Now she can be comfortable around him again, without all their date drama.

\- What’s the problem Gus?

\- None, I just want to know how the talking with Steve was. He is a nice guy isn’t he?

\- Yes, he is! We talked a lot about everything I would do there and all this bureaucracy of the job. And the only thing that scared me is been six months far from home. I know it’s silly but I felt a pang!

\- No, Rae! Don’t do this! It’s an amazing opportunity and will be great. Come on, in six months you still will have your house in here! And everyone is not gonna love you less!

\- I know I can’t miss it! Actually, I’m planning on tell everyone tonight!

\- I’m here to support you. Actually, I think everyone will understand!

\- Gus?

\- What?

\- Do you have any idea why Finn is so distant tonight?

\- No, maybe is one of his girlfriends that broke up with him. – August answered Rae and came back to the other room. “Yeah, you silly! Why would you be his problem? You’re not even one of his girls!”

Rae was returning to the TV room when she bumped into Finn on the hallway.

\- Are you leaving already? – She asked curious. “Maybe he will meet one of his girlfriends!”

\- No, people are still hungry, so I offered myself to buy more pizzas. I’m in a good mood, so I decided to go there and buy it instead of just call and order.

\- You’re in look then! I’ll go with you! – Even she could believe that she had offered to come with him, not after he had been cold with her the whole night.

\- Oh… hmm, okay, let’s go!

The whole drive till the pizzeria was awkward. Finn was still quiet and couldn’t find one topic that didn’t end up in her date with Gus. “Why is he so obsessed with that?” She couldn’t hold her anxiety. She needed to know why he was behaving like this.

\- Finn, did I do something that bothered you? You’re been so weird the whole night!

\- You? Of course not! I’m perfectly normal! I’m treating you like I treat the whole gang!

\- See? This is weird! We usually tease each other and mock each other or argue, but you been normal it’s what is weird!

\- Thanks for saying that I’m not normal. Look, stop thinking about this okay? Otherwise I’ll think you’re in love for me!

\- You wish Finn! So, how is Amanda?

\- Amanda? I don’t know really! I don’t talk to her since that morning you saw her!

\- Oh, that’s why you’re been such an idiot this night! You miss her! – Of course she said this as a joke, but deep down, she was jealous!

\- Don’t be silly. As I said, she is just a friend!

\- Okay, Finn. I’ll pretend that I believe you!

They bought the pizzas and went right back at home. In the way they kept talking about their lives. Rae didn’t remember how they end up in this subject, but now Finn was talking about his relationship with his family.

\- My grandma? She was amazing! Such a lovely woman. She was like a mother to me, every time I needed an advice I always came to her. Sadly when I was 17 she get very sick and died. It was an awful year for me. But I had my dad, he is a good person. He raised me the best way he could and I’ll always be thankful for that.

\- What about your mum? – The moment Rae asked she was regret. “If he didn’t mention his mum is because he doesn’t want to talk about her, Rae! Come on!” – Finn you don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry!

\- No, it’s okay. I just don’t talk about her in a lot of time! Hm… my mum left me and my dad when I was twelve! It was really difficult to handle this when I was a little kid, because I thought it was my fault, you know? That I did something wrong. But a couple years later I find out she left us because of an affair with someone from her work. So since that day I stopped talking to her and swore that I would never do this to my child. 

\- Oh, Finn… I’m so sorry to hear this! I know how hard it is, the feeling that your parent leaving it’s yours!

\- Why? I thought you lived with your mum!

\- Yes, with her and my stepfather! My dad left us when I was three or four years old. My mum suffered a lot, having to raise a girl from her own and working to feed us. He never even paid her some alimony, he just left. When I was sixteen I found him and tried to bound, but he hadn’t change anything. He even gave me for birthday the same record player he gave to my mum twenty years ago. So one day I just stopped keeping in touch and he never looked for me anymore.

\- Rae I had no idea of that. But it wasn’t your fault. You were just a baby!

\- Well, so are you. Any of this is our fault, it’s ours parents! They are the one fighting and cheating, we’re just in the middle.

\- You’re right. It’s good talking to you about those things. Thanks!

\- Thank you. Sometimes is good to share these feelings!

They went to the apartment and everybody was waiting for them starving. Rae was anxious to tell the news, but right now, the only thing in her head is the kind and genuine conversation she had with Finn. She had no idea they had passed for such similar situations. Maybe she couldn’t have him as a boyfriend since she was going to travel, but as a friend, she was more than glad.

~~~

\- Guys, I have something to tell you!

\- What is it Rae? - Finn asked with a little smile

\- Hm, a few days ago, Gus offered me a job and I decided to accept! I will finally work with music!

\- Really? Babe, that’s great! Gosh, I’m so excited for you! - Chloe said all excited.

\- That’s great Rae! I’m happy for you! - Finn said

\- We’re so proud of you sweetie! - Danny and Katie said.

\- Congrats Rae, you will nail it! - Archie said.

\- I knew she was the perfect choice! - Gus said.

\- Rae, this is great! - Finally Philip said.

\- Thank you guys! I’m really happy!

\- So, are you gonna work for who? - Archie asked.

\- Foo Fighters! God, I can’t even believe when I say this!

\- Fuck! Are you serious? - Finn asked surprise.

\- Totally! It’s like a dream come true!

\- Well, you deserve this! - Katie said.

\- Guys, there is only one thing about this job that you might not like it…

\- That’s impossible Rae! What is it? - Chloe said.

\- I’m gonna have to be away for 6 months!

~~~

Six months… Six months… Six months… The words keep dancing on Finn’s mind. "She is going to be six months away? Now that our relationship it’s getting better? I can’t believe it. She might be joking." He couldn’t accept that she was leaving! They haven’t met that long, but after that little hate moment, he knew that she was special. Just like in Pretty Woman, the guy knew who she was, but even that way, something about her made him feel so good. And that’s how he felt about Rae.

Since the begging she wasn’t his. First she hated him, then she was on a date with August and now she is leaving. He knew that six months could turn in eight months, then in ten months… He knew if she leaves, he had lost her forever. Everybody was shooting her answers, like “This isn’t a negotiable thing?”, “Are you sure you wanna go?”, “Did you already accept it?” but he was quiet. He actually didn’t want to talk. The only thing he wanted to do is come to his apartment and punch something. "Just one more time someone that I care about is leaving me! What the hell is my problem?” he was deep in his thoughts when he heard his name.

\- Aren’t you gonna say something? - He thought about all the things he wanted to say to make her stay, but the only thing that leave from his mouth was:

\- Congratulations!

~~~

\- Thanks! Hm, it was a tough decision, but I need this opportunity! - She said a little shocked.

Finn was the only person who didn’t try to convince her to see if this was the best option. (Besides Gus who already knew). Everybody kept asking her everything they wanted to know and she was asking automatically, because that was all the questions that her mum did earlier. She looked at Finn and he was so distant. It was like he wasn’t in the same room and hadn’t heard anything she said. But she knew this face, is the same he did when he was uncomfortable to talk about his mother. “Why doesn’t he say anything? Like ‘Good luck’ or ‘Please, stay! We can try to be more than friends!’ Come on Rae, wake up from your dream” she thought, he would never do this. He just liked her as a friend who had a lot in common with him.

The gang accept that she was going and started to make more questions, this time about “So, are you gonna live with the band?”, ” You’re going to be like a secretary then?”, “Can you get some tickets for us?”, “Please, can you get and autograph from Dave?” and the questions keep coming until the guys started to leave. When Archie left Finn just gave her and Chloe a kiss and went. Since the “Congratulations!” he hadn’t say anything. "This is weird!" but she preferred to stop thinking about it and start to be happy and excited about her new job. She would only leave in five days, so she still had plenty of time to start missing people.

~~~

Finn was really upset, first with August “Maybe if he wasn’t running after her like dog he wouldn’t offer her the job!”, then with Rae “Why did she say yes? It’s six months!” and last, with him “I should’ve said something from the beginning. Since I saw how beautiful she was. I’m such a twat!” He was in his room so quiet, like he was sleeping. Then Gus knocked on his door. 

\- Finn? Can I talk to you? – He really wanted to say no, he was tired of listening to his friend’s problems and never fixing his own life.

\- Yeah, sure! What’s the problem?

\- You!

\- What? What you mean?

\- You acted like an idiot the whole night. What is the problem with you? Rae is really happy about this job! You should support her!

\- I am an idiot? – He was angry, and he knew that when you’re like this, the better id to stay shut up. But he couldn’t hold himself! – You are the idiot! Running after her like a pet and when she demonstrated she wasn’t interested you just send her away for six months!

\- So that’s the reason you’re like this? Because you’re jealous?

\- WHAT? I AM NOT JEALOUS!

\- Really? Because this whole moody “I’m Finn. I’m a dick! Please hate me!” says otherwise!

\- MAYBE I’M JEALOUS! BECAUSE I LIKE HER. SEE? ARE YOU HAPPY? I SAID IT! – he realized he was screaming, so he closed his eyes and did just the way Rae had taught him “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10”. He was feeling better now. But he looked to Gus and he could see how sad his friend was. – Gus, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t want to hurt you.

\- Do you really like her?

\- What you mean?

\- You like her for real or just as a buddy call?

\- For real Gus. I think she is amazing. And we have so much in common! 

\- Finn I still like her, but I’m not going to be in the middle of this. She doesn’t like me, you are right! But this is not the reason I offered her this job.

\- I know Gus, I didn’t mean those things! And I honestly don’t think there is much thing for you to be in the middle. She just likes me as a friend.

\- Did she tell you this?

\- No, why…

\- Them go there and do your best. Maybe you’re the friend she wants.

\- Gus…

\- I mean it Finn. You should try! You have my blessing!

August said this and went. Finn was in shock “Should I try to do something? What if she didn’t feel the same?”. He didn’t know what to do and Rae was really special. So he decided to give a chance to him, to give a chance to them. “First thing in the morning is to go to her apartment and ask if she wants to have breakfast with me!” he couldn’t wait till lunch. He was like a seven years old child when receives a new gift. He put some Oasis and slept listening to “Live Forever”.

~~~

Rae woke up excited. Tell the whole gang about the job was the best option. She has already resigned, so today she would start to choose what she was going to take with her and what she was going to leave in the apartment. It was really early, so she thought weird when she heard some knock on the door. It was Finn. He was so different from yesterday, with a goofy smile on his face like a kid when is going to Disneyland. See him like this makes her smile back.

\- Hiya, what are you doing awake so early?

\- I came here to ask you to have breakfast with me. Do you want? - "Okay, this is really awkward. What the hell happen to him during the night? Whatever it is, it’s a good thing!"

\- Sure, why not? Wait till I change my clothes, I meet you downstairs in five minutes!

\- Great! I’m waiting for you!

Rae was happier. Finn was being so nice to her "maybe he wants to show that he supports me with this whole work thing… or maybe he is just in a good mood, whatever!” She decided to wear an Oasis t-shirt and a skirt. She put some soft make up and decides that she is ready to go. Finn is waiting for her on the lobby and they go till the bakery walking. She and him orders an orange juice and pancakes. They are laughing and teasing each other about music and he suddenly changes the subject.

\- Rae, there is a reason I called you to come here. I wanna tell you something! - "What he possible would want to tell me?”.

\- What is Finn?

\- Hm… I… this is difficult. I’m not good with words.

\- Come on Finn, it’s me! You can tell me whatever you’re feeling.

\- That’s the thing… It’s… YOU!

\- Me? - "What did I do?"

\- Rae. I like you!

\- I like you too Finn. “We are friends of course he likes me!”

\- No, you don’t understand, I like “like” you. - "OH MY GOD! HE MUST BE JOCKING WITH ME! HE LIKES ME? SEVEN HELLS!"

\- Do you what? - Her mouth was open. She just couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He liked her! Like a boy likes a girl!

\- I like you Rae and I couldn’t tell you this before because of August, but we talked last night and he told me that I should at least try to be with you. And that’s what I’m doing! I don’t wanna lose you!

\- Finn… I don’t know what to say…

\- Just say that you will think about it? I know, this is your dream job, but we could be the real deal! I don’t feel like this since a long time ago and I don’t wanna lose you too Rae.

\- You’re not gonna loose me!

\- I will. You’ll be out for six months, and this turns into eight… into ten months and when you realize, you are not coming back.

\- Finn, you’re asking a lot from me! What if us don’t work out?

\- I know it will! Please believe in me? Just think about it!

\- Look, I really like you too. This is one of the reasons that Gus and I would never work out, but Finn, this is a big decision and I need to think about it okay?

\- I’ll wait for you!

Rae was conflicted, because she definitely likes Finn, but she had to choose between him and her new job. Maybe this was the hardest decision she would have to make, but it was necessary. The walking till their apartments was a little awkward, but Finn still was with the smile that made her feel so good earlier. He told her the entire conversation with August, and she was shocked how he liked her. They were in her door when he said.

\- Look, I’m not going to rush you. Take your time and think okay?

\- Thanks, I will. And Finn, you’re a really special person to me.

\- You too.

And then it happened. He lean into her looking her deep in the eyes. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as long as he was getting closer to her. She closed her eyes, just waiting for his lips to touch hers. And when it happened was incredible. His lips were so soft and he kissed her with so much passion. She opened her mouth and now it was like they were just one. Lips, tongues and kisses. They kept kissing for what it feels to her like ages and she didn’t want to let him go. Unfortunately, they hear Chloe and Archie’s voice and got scared. They separate from each other and were sharing a sassy look. Before their friends get to them, Finn said “TO.BE.CONTINUED!” With that words it was like Rae ovaries had blown away "HE WANTS ME! I WANT HIM!”.

~~~

Rae goes to her room and lays in her bed “God, I’m dreaming! There is NO FUCKING WAY this is true!” and keep thinking about her kiss with Finn, she was a mix of happiness, excitement and disbelieve. But when the reality hit her, she starts to get sad “What am I going to do? Stay here and live the unthinkable with Finn or leave and finally works with music? This is so difficult! I have no idea what I’ll choose!” 

What was bothering Rae was that even if she decided to stay, how was she gonna help her mother financially? Even that Karim have two jobs, now with her little sister her mother stopped working and every month she sends them some money to help the way she can.

Other doubt was about her work. She had already resigned and they had hired someone to replace her, so that door was definitely closed. She would have to find a new one and she knew it was going to be hard. Fortunately, she had some savings that would last for a couple months.

But she knew this was the chance she needed to be happy, she couldn’t just say no to this. She wanted to have for once in her life a normal relationship. Her first and last date was horrible. Her ex-boyfriend made her feel like crap and shitted her with every girl he saw on the street, since then she was always careful about who she was dating.

Finn was different of any guy she had, because he was just like her. Similar problems as a kid, good taste in music, loves to tease the people he cares about and the one thing she couldn’t stop thinking “HE IS FUCKING HOT! Like a young Marlon Brando and he actually likes me! I’m the luckiest girl on Earth!” so she finally decided, she was going to say yes to him. She was going to try to be happy just for once!

When she looked at the clock it was already 5:00 pm and she knew that Finn would leave to the pub in a few minutes. She ran to the door of her apartment and waited until he leaves his.

\- Finn!

\- Rae, hi! – He opens a big smile and hugs her. She still wasn’t used to all this touch between them.

\- I have an answer for you!

\- Oh, already? Now I’m nervous, because if you choose that quickly you will leave. I lost you didn’t I? I’m such an idiot, of course you wouldn’t…

Before he finishes talking she kiss him. She doesn’t care if anyone is seeing, she just wants to show him her decision. She had chosen him without a doubt and now she just wanted to kiss him like this was the only way to save the Earth from a zombie attack.

Their kiss now it’s deep, full of emotion and rush. Without stop kissing they enter to her apartment and go right to her room. They keep kissing until be breathless and he looks to her and said “When I say to.be.continued I mean to.be.continued!” and comes back to kiss her.

He takes his shirt of and she travels her hand to his abdomen “I could wash my clothes in it!” and goes to his back and scratches it. She likes how he leaves a grunt of satisfaction. Now it’s her turn and she takes her Oasis t-shirt of. His hand travels to her body till her breasts.

They kept playing with each other for a while, satisfying each other through the night. Finn’s phone never stop hanging but they didn’t mind, because now was their moment. Rae couldn’t remind of been this good with a guy in bed before, Finn was great in everything “HE. IS. A. SEX. WIZARD!”!

~~~


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! As I promised, chapter four is up on a Wednesday! I have to warn you, this is a really sad and emotional chapter, so, get ready! I swear everything will be better on chapter five. So, good reading and please, let me know what you think! Xoxo.

Finn was the happiest man alive. It has been only a week since he and Rae were a couple, but in this little space of time, he had learned so much about her, her favorite food, movie, band and her favorite place on NY. He was a little scared of how much he was starting to care about her so fast. It was like life couldn’t get better, they were together, she was making some interviews to work on a magazine, since writing was one of hers favorite hobbies and all the gang come to his and Archie’s pub every night to talk about their day. He could imagine living this life forever.

Although, one weird thing was happening and that was making Finn feel irritated. Since he and Rae were together, he never spoke to Amanda again. They were never friends, just used each other for sex. But she kept calling him anyway, once, he even texted her saying that he wasn’t interested anymore, that he was dating someone and cheating wasn’t something that he would ever consider. Even that way she kept calling him, so Finn waited for Rae to leave to her apartment to talk to Chloe and decided to call Amanda and make everything clear to her.

\- Hello? – He could hear her breathing, but she didn’t respond him. – Amanda?

\- Hi… Hm, I’m sorry Finn, thank God you called me!

\- Look, we have to talk! I thought I had been clear on that message.

\- Finn, us hooking up wasn’t the reason I called you! We have to talk, like, a serious talk!

\- Something’s wrong?

\- I really would prefer to talk to you personally!

\- Ok, fine! Show up in the pub in 40 minutes.

\- Perfect, goodbye!

\- Good… - She had already turned off the phone.

“She was so nervous, that’s weird!” he thought. He had never seen Amanda that way, something really serious was happening. Maybe she was sick or without money. He at least had to see her and figure out what the hell was happening. The 40 minutes passed quickly and he was seating on the bar when she arrived.

\- Hey! – She was pale and with a nervous voice. Yes, he was definitely worried.

\- Hi, so, what’s going on?

\- Finn, we need to have a serious talk!

\- Amanda, are you sick? You need help with money or something? Come on! Tell me so I can help you!

\- This involves both of us Finn! It’s not only my problem. – Now he was scared, because the only problem that could involve both of them was… - I’m pregnant!

His world was falling apart. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “THIS MUST BE A JOKE! THIS.MUST.BE.A.JOKE!” His head was spinning and his heart had skipped a beat. His first thought was Rae “OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?” he didn’t want to lose her, not now that he had just got her. And then he looked to Amanda, she was crying uncontrollably, she was as much shocked as he was. So he decided to man up and hugged her. He kept that way until she starts to stop crying, then he asked.

\- Are you sure? That’s not even 10% chance you’re just late? – He needed to check.

\- I’m 100% sure Finn. I’m pregnant! And I ruined my life and yours… GOD, I don’t even know how that happened, we were always so careful!

\- Look, I know and I don’t doubt you! We will work things out! We’re not ruined. We’ll just have to grow up faster, because this child will need us!

\- Finn, I don’t expect you to be involved! I just thought that was my obligation to tell you. I can handle all of this… - He even let her finished the sentence!

\- ARE YOU CRAZY? Sorry, I shouldn’t yell. But hear me carefully okay? This is my baby too! And I promised that I would never, ever abandon my child in my entire life! I will help you to raise him or her.

\- But you even said you have a girlfriend now!

\- Well, that’s my problem now! This doesn’t affect my relationship with our child!

\- Okay! Hm, I will have an appointment tomorrow, if you wanna come!

\- Yes, sure! Just text me the address okay?

\- Okay!

\- Amanda, how long have you been pregnant?

\- Two months, for my counts!

\- Okay them, do you want some water? To calm down?

\- Actually, I think I’m gonna go already! I need to walk a little bit. Clear my head, you know?

\- Yes, I do. I’ll probably do the same. Goodbye, I’ll see you tomorrow!

\- Goodbye Finn! You’re a wonderful guy!

\- Thank you, you’re an awesome girl!

As soon as she left, Finn locked himself in the office and started to cry. He cried like the world was gonna end, well, at least his world was. He started to think about this child, that wasn’t even born and already was in the middle of a messy life. Where the baby would live? Finn remembered that Amanda lived in a student dorm, and she couldn’t do that when their child born, so he would have to find a place for her. He started to think of how his dad and his friends would react, and more important, what Rae would do.

He knew he couldn’t ask her to deal with all of this. He knew that in his brain, but in his heart, he just wanted that she didn’t leave him. He wanted that somehow they could manage this and still be together. But he knew this was a fantasy, that wasn’t real. He had to tell her.

His thought was interrupted with the knock on the door. It was Archie.

\- Finn? Is everything alright? – He stands up and unlocked the door, so his best friend could enter. – Sorry mate, but you look terrible! What the hell happened?

\- Archie, I have to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone! Not yet!

\- Okay, tell me Finn, because now I’m starting to be really scared, it sound really serious!

\- It is!

So he told Archie everything, about Amanda, the pregnancy and how lost he was. He was crying while he was saying all of this, because every time he repeated this story, the realization that his life would never be the same, hit him. He saw Archie’s eyes started to form some tears and his mouth open. But his friend didn’t say a word until five minutes after he had finished the story.

\- Finn, this will change your whole life!

\- I know.

\- Are you sure this baby is yours?

\- I know Amanda, Archie! As much as our relationship was pure sexual, I know she didn’t see other guys. This baby is mine!

\- So we’re gonna have to deal with this!

\- WE? – He didn’t understand what Archie said.

\- Of course! I’m your best mate, I’m not gonna leave you alone! You can count on me Finn, always! – Them Archie hugged him and Finn started to cry again.

\- I’m not gonna abandon this child Archie! I’m not gonna be like my mom!

\- I know you won’t mate! You’re gonna be a wonderful dad! But you do know that you’re gonna have to tell Rae, right?

\- I know, I’m gonna do this right now! Can you take care of everything here?

\- Yes, obviously. Good luck!

\- Thank you, I’ll need it!

~~~

Rae was more than happy, since her and Finn started to date, life was easier! She was more confident about herself, she had arranged some interviews to look for a job, that wasn’t her dream job, but she could be happy with and of course, she was feeling the most lovable woman ever! One day, Finn woke her up with a bouquet of red roses, because he never forgot the red dress she was wearing when she came back from the park (when they still hated each other).

They were getting to know each other and she loved it, every day more and more. And the sex, Oh, she loved the sex! He was like a tyrannosaur searching for meat and she was very pleased with that. She was learning so much about her body and his, like they were each other’s soul. Life was for the first time perfect, and she couldn’t see herself been happier than this.

She spent so much time on the boy’s apartment that she only sees Chloe when they meet on the pub at night. So today, she decided to spend the day with her best friend since Chloe didn’t have class on college.

\- Chloe? – She opened the door and called her friend.

\- Look who still remember that have a house! Baby, I miss you so much! – Her friend ran and hugged her.

\- Oh, I miss you too!

\- I see how much you miss me! You get lost on Finn’s abs and don’t even bother to come home anymore.

\- Sorry! It’s because everything is so new and different, I just want to enjoy every single minute of it!

\- I understand you. I was the same way when I met Phillip! I’m so happy for you babe! You deserve to be happy!

\- Oh, thanks Chloe! So, are you ready for our girl’s day?

\- Absolutely!!

They kept talking about both of theirs relationship and gossiping, a typical girl’s day! They made some popcorn and get some Coca-Cola and choose to watch Breakfast at Tiffany’s. They loved Audrey Hepburn’s movies and it was a ritual to watch some of them on girl’s day. The movie ended and they were talking about what color they would pint their nails when the bell rang. Chloe went to open the door and Rae was cleaning the dishes. She heard Chloe screaming “RAE THIS IS FOR YOU, SOMEONE COULDN’T BE AWAY FOR TOO LONG!” when she turned she saw Finn. He was with a sad face and eyes of someone who was crying for a long time.

\- Finn, are you alright? – She said all worried.

\- Rae, can we talk? In your room or in my place, I just have to talk to you!

\- Yes, okay, I’m just gonna finish this.

\- No sweetie, I can finish this, you can go! – Chloe said.

\- Thank you Chlo!

They went to her bedroom. Finn locked the door and didn’t say a word. He just kept looking at her, like she was the most precious paint of the entire world. His silence was making her uncomfortable and she couldn’t wait anymore.

\- Finn? Come on, what’s the problem? You’re scaring me!

\- Rae… Please, just give me some time! And please, hug me?

She didn’t know what was happening, but she could definitely see that her boyfriend was scared and broken, so she hugged him and kissed his forehead. She hated to see him like this.

\- I’m here for you, okay? – She said, she had to let him know that he could count with her.

\- That’s the problem, I don’t know if you will be with me in the end of this talk and I don’t wanna lose you!

\- Finn, you will never lose me! Now tell me what’s going on!

\- Please don’t say this! Just not yet! – He took a deep breath and started – Rae do you remember Amanda?

\- Yes, the blond girl. Why?

\- She came to look for me these days and because I’m with you, I never answered any of her calls, but she kept insisting so I called her today, she had something to tell me.

\- What? – She was with a bad feeling, she knew what was coming wasn’t gonna be good to hear.

\- She’s pregnant! And… I’m the father!

It was like she couldn’t comprehend what she had listened. That was impossible! “How are the odds of the ex-hook up of your new boyfriend is pregnant of him? Like 0, 99% right? So how on Earth, this was happening with her?” She was waiting for Finn to say that this was just a prank that their life will be the same. But he didn’t, and that was when the reality hit her. Her boyfriend was having a baby with someone that wasn’t her.

\- Rae, please! Say something! This is the first time I see you speechless and it’s scarring me! – The only thing that came out of her mouth was:

\- What do you want me to say? Finn, Amanda is pregnant and you’re the father! You’re gonna have a baby! You’re gonna be a family! – When she finished the sentence, the tears started to fall.

\- Rae, it’s not like that! I will take care of my child, but I’m not gonna marry her! – She could see in his eyes that he believed what he was saying, but how could she? A child was a big deal and she knew Finn, she knew he was gonna be a perfect dad, because he was gonna care so much about this baby.

\- You say this now, but, when you start to go to the appointments together and see the first ultrasound of your baby, Finn, you’re going to end up together! That’s what happens! Don’t you watch movies? – She had seen a lot of movies like this and in the end, the child always makes the parents realize that they always loved each other.

\- Yes, Rae! Movies! I’m talking about real life! And in real life I like you, not her!

\- Why? – She could see the doubt in his face.

\- Why what?

\- Why do you like me?

\- Because I do, that’s it! Now could you please, stop been a DICKHEAD and hear me out?

\- I’m not a dickhead! YOU’RE the dickhead! Finn, all this beautiful fantasy, that you’re going to raise a baby with her, and still have feelings for me, it’s gonna last weeks or months, but when all of this end, I’m gonna be the one suffering and I CAN’T STAND TO SUFFER EVEN MORE!

\- So… This is it? You don’t wanna even try? – She could hear all the pain in his voice, but there’s nothing she could do. She had to do this.

\- No, I’m sorry! – She took a deep breath to try to control all the tears falling – Finn, we’re only dating a week and we know each other for what? A month? How can you assure that ours feelings aren’t gonna change? In my entire life, I never had a healthy relationship with my boyfriends and I suffered a lot. I hated myself so much that I even tried to kill myself when I was a teenager. I’m so much better now. I’m happy, confident and almost healed of my psychological issues, so, enter in the middle of this mess, I can’t do this to myself. I’m sorry! – He was still digesting all the things that he had heard. He had no idea that Rae scarfs was because she had tried to kill herself. “Why would she do this?”

\- Rae, I had no idea… - She interrupted him.

\- Hey, don’t worry, this conversation isn’t about me, I just thought that you needed an explanation. This is in the past.

\- Look, I know you’re scared. I’m too! But I really think we can work this out!

\- Finn… Please? Please, understand? – He was struggling, she could see this.

\- Okay, I’m not going to ask you to reconsider this. But Rae, this isn’t the end! To be continued? - He waited for her answer. – Please, Rae? Answer me! I need to hear this! To be continued?

\- To be continued!

He gave her a quick hug, a soft kiss on her lips and left. She knew Chloe was going to enter her room in any minute, so she lay down on her bed and started to cry.

~~~

 

Finn was feeling awful. The reality of losing Rae was too painful. Of course he understood her decision, it was a lot to take, but he still had faith that she would change her mind with the time. She would see that his relationship with Amanda was just because of the baby, that he didn’t have feelings for her. He was about to enter his apartment when he heard her voice calling his name. He turned and she was on her door, breathless of the run of her room to the hall.

\- Look, I’m sorry. Firstly, I’m your friend! And you received big news today. You need someone and I told you, you could count on me! And, to be honest, I don’t want to spend the night crying because we broke up, I prefer to talk to you and feel the pain together. – It wasn’t the answer that he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

\- Yes, come in! I will make us some brew!

\- Thanks.

While he was making the brew, she sat on his couch and kept looking for the window. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. Why she had changed her mind. The truth was, he preferred a lot to spend the night with her and suffer together instead of be crying in his room alone.

\- Stop staring at me! It freaks me out… - she said with a tiny smile on her face. He finished to prepare the brew, gave one to her and sat on the couch on her side.

\- Sorry, I was just wondering what you were thinking.

\- Really?

\- Really!

\- Well, you will be dead of curiosity, because I’m not going to tell you!

\- This is how is gonna be?

\- Yes, it is! – She gave him a small laugh. – Tell me, how are you handling it?

\- Hm… First I was shocked, then surprised, then sad, than happy and confused.

\- Wow, this is a lot of emotions!

\- Yeah, it is!

\- Finn?

\- What?

\- You’re going to be an amazing dad!

\- Thank you! I really need to hear this!

\- I know. Look, you’re not your mum! I know you won’t abandon this child! – It was amazing how she always saw through him.

\- Do you? Because I’m really scared of doing the same thing she did to me!

\- You won’t, you’re different people!

\- Amanda told me I didn’t have to be involved and I didn’t think twice, I defended my role as a dad and said that I wouldn’t do this, that this was also my child.

\- See? You did the right thing, because you already love the little boy or Finnley girl!

\- Rae?

\- What?

\- Thank you! I needed to hear this. I need you, even as just a friend. You’re important to me!

\- You’re important to me too and I don’t wanna lose this friendship. I will miss you.

\- I will miss you too!

They stopped talking and just leaned on each other until they fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning Rae wasn’t already there, but she had left a note:

“Dear Finn,

I know things between us haven’t ended up the way we wanted,

I just wanna say that you are definitely one of the most important people in my life.

I will miss you as my boyfriend, but I’m glad I still have you as a friend.

With love,

Rae.”

He kissed this small piece of paper like he was kissing her. He was interrupted by his cellphone ringing, it was Amanda texting him the address of the doctor’s office. He took a quick shower, changed his clothes and ran, because he was already late to his child first appointment.

~~~

Rae took a hot and long shower to calm her mind and body a little. She passed of happiest girl alive to ex-girlfriend of someone who was gonna have a baby. She wasn’t angry, she knew all of this happened before her and the baby didn’t have guilt, but she was hurt. Hurt because her future now was uncertain. She didn’t have a job, she didn’t have a boyfriend and she had turned down the job of her dream. “That’s it!” she thought “Maybe I can get the job back!” She finished her shower and ran through the phone. She still had the number of Steve and called him.

\- Steve?

\- Yes, who is it?

\- Steve, this is Rae! The girl who was going to work with Foo Fighters.

\- Oh, I remember you. Hi!

\- Hi, Steve! Hm… someone already took my job? – “Please, say no! Please, say no!”

\- Yes! – “FUCK” – Why?

\- I had reconsidered my decision, I was thinking about taking it.

\- Sweetie, I’m sorry. But things on the music business are tough!

\- Yeah… Sorry to bother you!

\- Whoa, whoa… Wait! I have a job for you!

\- Really? – She couldn’t believe! She still had some luck in life.

\- Yes, you can be my assistant! I’m looking for one for a long time. And… - She even let him finish. If she had an opportunity, she was gonna get it!

\- I’ll take it.

\- Great, we just have to discuss your salary and all the bureaucratic things! – He paused a few seconds – Oh, there’s only one thing! We will have to travel a lot. You won’t have to stay away from home the way you would have to do with the guys, but you will have to be 4/5 days away per week.

\- No problem. I will take it anyway!

Life wasn’t that bad. Yes, she had lost Finn, but at least she has a job on music business and will travel a lot, which will make things easier for her, since only the idea of seeing Finn and Amanda deciding to be a family and getting married, broke her heart. Now she was gonna have to focus on her career and let the feelings aside.

—

She and Chloe went to the pub. Since her friend convinced her to not be in bed crying and try to be friends with Finn, they hadn’t talk about the break up again. But she and Chloe knew each other. They didn’t have to properly talk to understand what the other was feeling. That’s why, her best friend convinced her to come to the pub. That way they would talk with the others and things with Finn wouldn’t be so weird.

But Rae was there because she wanted to talk with Finn. She wanted to tell him personally and alone about the job. He had to know that she still was there for him, that she was his friend.

Archie told her he was in the office, so she went there. She knocked and waited for him to open the door.

\- Rae, hi! Come in! – He was with a goofy smile on his face.

\- Hey, what’s that smile about? – She said when she was already inside.

\- Today was the first appointment of my baby. First it was awkward, you know? Since I hadn’t digested all the news yet, but when she started to talk about how he was going to grow on Amanda’s belly and how I’m gonna feel when I hear his or hers heartbeat for the first time, that melt my heart! – She knew since the beginning that Finn was going to be this kind of parent. The one who cares and be happy for any of his child conquest.

\- That’s great, Finn! Congrats!

\- Thanks. But what are you doing here? I know you like to talk to me a lot. But your favorite place in this pub in on the bar, near of the beers! – He laughed “Yeah, he is happy! I made the right choice!”

\- I came to tell you some news!

\- Yeah?

\- Yes. I found a job!

\- On the magazine?

\- No, I’m going to work with Steve! The guy I called to know the details of working with the Foo’s.

\- How that happened? – She hoped she didn’t have to say this part.

\- I tried to get the job back… with the band!

\- Oh… - He was surprised and speechless, so she decided to go on.

\- Anyway, they had already hired someone, but Steve offered me a job, to be his assistant, so I took it.

\- That’s great news Rae. You deserve!

\- Thanks, I’m going tomorrow!

\- What? Going where?

\- Calm down, I have to travel with him on his appointments, so I will be out 4/5 days per week. But the reason I came here was to assure you, that I’m not gonna leave you, Finn! You can still count on me!

\- I know I can! It’s gonna be hard without you around, but this is a good opportunity for you! And I’m really happy. – She could hear that he was being honest with her.

\- Thank you! Now, let’s drink some beers, show we?

\- Let’s!

The entire gang was waiting for them. They congratulated Rae for the job and Finn for being the new dad on the block. They just talked the entire night without any awkward moments. Sometimes Rae and Finn hugged each other, but that was partially the alcohol speaking and partially their feelings for each other.

The next day, Chloe took Rae to the airport. She hugged her friend and wished good luck on the job and on the trip. As much as two days ago Rae was broken, now she was in peace, because she knew she had made the right decision. Finn deserved to be a parent of a child without any drama and she deserved to be happy and persuade her dreams. She knew their story wasn’t finished, after all, “To.be.continued”, right?

~~~


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It’s been a while, I know it. I just want to say something that isn’t much relevant to the story, but I just feel like I want to share. When I wrote the last chapter, I wasn’t feeling really good, and I think that helped me writing it. But after thinking a lot about it, I realized what I wanted when I started writing Unexpected. It was suppose to be a funny and cool story about my OTP and writing them crying and feeling miserable, wasn’t satisfying for me. So I decided to go back to my original idea and tried to fix the story. I hope you like it!

[Rae's Clothes](http://im-an-emu.tumblr.com/post/100662441918)

CHAPTER FIVE

It’s been two months since Rae find out that Finn was gonna become a dad. She was actually handling this pretty well or she didn’t have time to process everything, she was still thinking about it. She was always travelling with Steve, trying to solve the bands problems and learning things about this business, turned out, she was pretty good at it and she couldn’t be happier. Every time she came home, the gang always met her for a drink that was the only way they could stay in touch. In those two months, a lot had changed. Chloe and Philip were kind of living together in his apartment (because Chloe really didn’t like be alone in their home), Katherine and Dylan moved to London, she had finally get a part in some British TV show and he wanted to be there for her, so there wasn’t really a choice to make, Archie was dating some mysterious guy and August went to travel to Brazil for some vacations. And of course, there was Finn. He was being the perfect model of a father. He went to every appointments that Amanda had and was helping her to find a place. But since the beginning of the pregnancy, the two of them decided to raise their child together, but without any romantic involvement. He and Rae always exchanged calls every week while she was away, they had kept the commitment to always be there for each other. So when she received a call from him, it wasn’t weird for her, but when she heard his broken voice, she knew that something had happened.

\- Finn, what’s going on?

\- My baby… My baby Rae!

\- What happened?

\- Amanda lost it. My baby is dead!

\- Finn… God, I’m so sorry!

\- This is horrible, I can’t believe it. We had just found out he was a boy! My little boy!

\- Finn, calm down! I’m going home!

\- Really?

\- Of course, there’s no way I’ll let you alone in this situation.

\- Thank you so much Rae. I really need you!

\- I know, just wait a few hours and I’ll be by your side.

\- What about your job?

\- Finn, do you really think I could be able of being here after this news?

\- You’re right!

\- Just… I’m coming!

She hung up the phone and ran to talk to Steve. Her boss understood the situation, and even helped her to find a plane ticket for the next fly. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Finn was so hurt that broke her heart. Then she thought about Amanda, she must be feeling awful, after all, the baby was in her womb, she had a connection with him. Rae just wanted to come home as faster as she could and be with her family. Yes, family! That’s what her friends were to her, her family and right now, they needed her more than anyone.

~~~

Four months had passed since Finn and Amanda lost their baby. Things have been tough for everyone. Amanda decided to come back to her parents’ house and to stop college, she wanted to figure out what she really wanted to do with her life. Finn was lost two. He was sad for losing his baby, he didn’t want to come to work, and the only person who could put a smile on his face was Rae. She was being a great friend to him through these months, supporting him and Amanda, even with their whole complicated history, and now was trying to convince him to go to the pub, just to make some drinks and talk to the gang.

\- I don’t wanna go Rae!

\- Come on Finn! You have to get out of the apartment some time! This is your business to, you have to take care of it!

\- I’m sure that Archie and Gus are making a great job!

\- Finn?

\- What?

\- So do you really wanna miss my premiere as a bartender?

\- Oh, is this today?

\- Yeah!

Steve has given Rae one month vacation, in the meanwhile, she decided to help the guys in the pub. She always wanted to have an experience as bartender, so this was the perfect opportunity.

\- Fine, I’ll go!

\- You’re the best! Now take a shower and get dress, we’re leaving in thirty minutes!

Finn did as she told and was ready in twenty minutes. They went to the pub and the gang was there. Chloe had officially moved in with Philip, so Rae was eager to see her best friends and talk about everything and nothing that was happening in her life. Archie’s mysterious boyfriend, turned out to be a good guy named John, he met Archie on the supermarket and since then, they were together. August had finally come back from his vacation on Brazil and had brought a wife with him. Yes, he was so passionately in love for Julia that he didn’t think twice about marring her. Fortunately, he wasn’t wrong and the marriage couldn’t be greater for him.

Finn found himself being the only one feeling miserable in the gang. He was kind of tired of that. Of course, he had lost his son, and that pain would never stop, but he had to move on. He couldn’t be stuck forever. So he went to the bar and started to make the clients orders and caught everyone looking at him.

\- What?

\- You! You’re making drinks! – Archie said with a surprised face that turned out in a smile.

\- Yes, it’s time to get my life back!

He couldn’t say this and don’t look at Rae. It was time he gets her back too. She was the only good thing happening in his life now and he wasn’t gonna loose her. She gave him a sincere smile and come back to talk to Chloe. The night was really fun. Rae helped him with the drinks, Archie and Gus was competing who had the best new boyfriend and wife, respectively and Chloe and Philip was telling him everything about how difficult and awesome is to live with someone that you love and care about.

When they were coming home, Finn waited for Archie to get into their apartment and turned to Rae.

\- Hey, can we talk?

\- Sure! What’s going on?

\- Nothing, it’s just that, I was thinking and… I don’t know… could be a good idea?

\- What? Finn, what are you trying to say?

\- Ok, wait a minute, I’m nervous!

\- About what?

\- Wait! – He counted till three, took a deep breath and said – Rae, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?

\- Oh… - Yes! Sure! Why not?

\- Look who’s nervous herself!

\- It’s just that… you get me out of guard!

\- I was thinking, everything that happened, sucks and it’s horrible, but I can’t just stop living. I’m alive! And you’re the only person that I want to be right now!

\- Are you sure, that you’re ready?

\- Yes! I’m tired of feeling miserable! So, I will ask you again, with 100% sure of what I want: Rachel Earl, would you like to go on a date with me, Finn Nelson, tomorrow?

\- Yes, I would love it!

She said this and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They always do this, but this time, it gave a shiver down his spine. They were so close to touch each other lips, he just stared at her, searching for a permission in her eyes to kiss her. As soon as he find it, he kissed her soft, a moment of realization of how much he missed her. He split their lips and looked at her again, she was smiling and that made him smile even harder. And he kissed her again, this time more passionately, holding her head like that was the only way to not lose her. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer and they continued to kiss until they lost their breath. After this, she gave him a good night kiss and went to her apartment. He couldn’t wait to their date. Their first real date.

***

They were both excited about tonight. Finn almost couldn’t sleep and Rae was really anxious, she spend the whole day changing clothes, she wanted their date to be perfect. She and Finn deserved this, they have been through a lot, and they just need to be happy for a short moment without any interruption of fate. All the gang were supportive of their friends, they saw how Rae was a rock for Finn in the last few months and how he relied on her. They knew they should be together, they just completed each other. Rae was finishing with her make up when she heard the doorbell. Now she didn’t have Chloe to answer the door, so she just gave one of her mum’s classic scream.

\- Just a second! – She finished to put the lipstick, took her purse and ran to the door. Rae took a deep breath, take a last look on her clothes in the mirror “Wow, I’m hot!” and answered the door. – Hi Finn!

\- Rae… You’re just… gorgeous! – Finn was with a huge smile in his face.

\- You too! – Finn was with a V neck t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans pants.

They stand there, just looking to each other, without saying a word. And then Finn hugged her. First it was soft, but after he held her tight into his arms. He just couldn’t let her go. Rae hugged him too and just got lost. She rested her head in his shoulders, closed her eyes and smelled his perfume. She even didn’t need the whole date thing, just this hug was more than special for her. Finn was the one to separate them.

\- Sorry! I just needed to do this! – Finn said.

\- Don’t apologize! I actually loved it. It’s like a new beginning! – She said with a shy smile on her face.

\- Yeah, I agree! So, can we go?

\- Yes, sure!

They went to an Italian restaurant downtown. The conversation was really easygoing. They avoided any complicated subject, because today was for fun and bounding. The dinner was great. Rae was telling Finn how much she was enjoyed her job, but how she wanted to do something for her own, not just help Steve in the meetings and etc. Finn told her about his idea of turning the pub into a place with more music, even try to bring some bands. Rae was really excited about the idea.

\- Finn? – She stopped eating her lasagna and look at him?

\- Yeah?

\- Maybe, my thing can be your thing! – He was with a confused face?

\- What are you talking about?

\- Well, I want to do something on my own and you want to bring more music to the pub.

\- And? – He still wasn’t sure about where this was going on.

\- It happens that I work with music! In this while, I’ve made some connections and met really nice people. I can help you with that! – He was with an amused face.

\- THIS.IS.THE.BEST.IDEA.EVER!

\- Really? Do you think?

\- Yes! Of course! You would be great for the job!

\- I think too!

\- Don’t be all cocky about it! Okay?

\- I’m not being cocky! Just excited!

\- But Rae, what about your job?

\- Well, I could try to balance the two things.

\- Do you really think you can? How can you help us bring some artists if you’re not gonna be in town for the meetings?

\- I’ll think about somethin’!

\- Okay, Ms. I’m bad ass.

\- Really? Are you teasing me already?

\- Well, I have to start some point! – They laughed.

The whole night was that way. They teased each other, they laughed and they talk. Everything just seems normal and right for them again. After a ride, they went home. They were on the elevator alone and Rae was all distracted. She was sensing someone looking at her, so she looked to Finn. He was staring at her.

\- What? – She asked.

\- Nothing, it’s just… You’re so beautiful! And I really missed you!

\- Thank you Finn! You’re handsome too. I really missed this. Ours dates!

\- You know what I most missed about our dates?

\- What?

\- The kiss I gave you in the end.

He leaned in her direction and looked right inside her eyes. She could see how much he wanted her. She just closed her eyes until she feel his mouth on hers. The rush in their lips, hand going everywhere… she bit his lips and listed to the groan that left his mouth. They were all rushy when Finn stopped their kiss and said.

\- My…house…or…yours?

\- Mine!

They spend the night together. They knew that was the best sex they ever had. It had so much feeling and desire in it that nothing could compare to that. Finn woke up with Rae in his arms and he couldn’t avoid thinking about everything that already happened since he met her. All the times they were separated, all the reasons that led them into it. But here they were, together. Even after everything. So Finn knew it, they were special. Rae woke up and saw Finn staring at her.

\- What? – She asked with a sleepy voice.

\- Nothing. I was just thinking how about I’m the luckiest men alive.

\- Yes, you are!

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: im-a-seriesholic :)


End file.
